


Sex Ed skeleton style.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Pappysans, PapySans, Sex Education, Sexual Content, Skeleton Heat, Skeleton sex education, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Papyrus teaches Toriel about skeletons and sexual relationships with them after having to explain why Sans is hiding in his room. But when things delve into something that Papyrus has been trying to hide it can make Papyrus rethink on his decision to try to push it away. However if he acts on what he's been hiding will it ruin the relationship with the one he cares for most?





	Sex Ed skeleton style.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Papyrus hums a soft tune while he mixes the icing that will be going onto the chocolate cake that is cooling down by the window. 

Toriel carries her famous pie from the oven to sit by the window by the cake. "I'm so glad that you agreed to bake with me." She tells Papyrus glancing to him with a smile. "And you really do have a nice kitchen here."

"Why thank you! It always works for me and my brother but mostly me since I do most of the cooking." Papyrus grins in pride. "I take great pride in my cooking though. Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Oh speaking of your brother." Toriel glances back to the kitchen entrance. "I haven't seen him around lately. Is he home?" 

"Oh yes he is." Papyrus confirms to Toriel as they turn to each other meeting one another's eyes. "He just has himself locked in his room." 

"But why?" Toriel questions with a hand going to be by her mouth in worry. "Is something wrong?" 

"Not in the way you're thinking." Papyrus admits his eyes flickering away. "It's just he's uh in heat is all." 

"Heat?" Toriel questions in surprise with a slight tilt of her head for a moment. 

"Yeah. Well you see we skeletons are a little different than other monsters. You see unlike other monsters we don't have um... Intimate parts physically attached. The parts that are used for s-sex that is. It's made by our magic into something known as ectobiology. This allows us to form parts that we are missing and we can make a body or just the intimate part. Though our ecto bodies kind of form with and around our bones usually below our ribs and down our legs if we so choose. Though it is possible to do more than that but it takes more magic to do an ecto body that covers more surface of our body." Papyrus finds himself blushing an orange colour as his magic heats up forming the blush at this. "Because we form it with magic we can make the parts of both genders despite our magic preferring one or the other. The preference is shown after birth to determine the gender before it vanishes and we learn about summoning it later on. But the fact that we can make both means that because of it both female and male skeletons go into heat. We all have our heat cycles. These are usually once a month and after at least a few of them is when we start to be able to predict the time that it should happen in. Of course there are some who might have them more frequently or less frequently. So we use the once a month as a general idea of when it should come in. That doesn't mean it might be late or early sometimes. The heat is something that causes our bodies to desire s-sex." He pauses still blushing. "And uh yeah thats that." He rubs the back of his skull for a moment as his eyes remain away and his blush staying in place. 

"Oh." Toriel nods her head as it makes sense to her. She wants to learn more but doesn't push it right now seeing the embarrassment on the others face.

"You probably don't want me to go even more into detail." 

"Actually I don't mind. Please tell me more." Toriel encourages seeing this as a chance to ask without being too pushy for the knowledge. "Skeletons are such rare monsters that I never really learned much about this whole sexual relationship thing with them. I am interested in learning. It could come useful possibly for a class especially if I get a young skeleton in my class or if any of my friends do." 

"Well..." Papyrus blushes a little more upon hearing the request but he does his best to stay standing tall. "The great Papyrus can't fail at anything no matter how embarrassing!" He puts his hand from the back of his head to his chest trying to seem prideful instead of embarrassed. He comes off as a prideful embarrassed monster though instead of just prideful. He lowers his hand to his side after that. "Let’s sit down for this then." He takes the lead in which they settle at the table sitting in the chairs baking currently forgotten. "Well you see. When we reach a certain age we start getting these heat cycles in which our bodies will want to mate and even breed. During these times our bodies delve deeper into it depending on how long ago it started for each cycle. It starts off by making your body feel hot and aroused. That's the first signs of your heat coming in. It's like you're burning up and the arousal sinks further into your mind. We usually have a common cycle of how deep into our heat we get during each heat cycle. That is learned through having a few heat cycles. For some it gets worse over the days and for others is only takes a day or two to end up deep in heat. Either way there is one thing that is for sure about heats. The first bit isn't too bad and we stay coherent during then but as it progresses our minds become hazier. We become more controlled by our heat. When we become deep in heat all we'll be thinking about is to mate with the one that we desire. Though if another does wish to help with a heat then if the one in heat allows it then that is another option, but it doesn’t usually happen as the heat prefers one that is desired by the skeleton. Plus we usually don’t let anyone who isn’t one that we are with in a relationship that we are in heat if we can help it. Anyways... If the one we desire isn't around then we'll end up rather focused on just bringing ourselves to... o-orgasm... It helps to take our heat away if we climax but it usually takes more than one round to work. However it also does depends on the situation for how our heats will go. If we don't have a mate or a partner if you would, or if we are unable to be with our mate, then we do it alone. If we are doing it alone it usually only lasts for about a week. Maybe a day or two less than a week if we get lucky. But if our mate helps us out then the time is significantly shorter usually a day to only a few days depending on how bad it is. As well as how much each of us can take each time. Though mates being around each other while one is in heat can trigger the others heat if they aren't careful. When it is triggered by another it doesn't mess up our own heat cycles and we'll still have the normal heat cycle since it doesn't affect when our heats normally come in. It just makes us have an extra heat that time around. Though the triggering heat part is a natural response to the smell of heat coming from their mate. Triggering a heat is used to get the desired results and to allow us to keep up with the mate in heat. When it's triggered it doesn't last a week but usually around the same time as the mate’s heat. So what I’m saying is if it's triggered heat then it is shorter than a normal heat; and it helps that if a mate is helping with the one that triggered the heat then it is shorter than being alone. If it wasn't that way then if one mate triggers another's heat then the triggered one wouldn't be able to last the week. We wouldn’t be able to keep up if it didn’t become shorter for the mate having their usual heat cycle. So we are thankful for our heats being shorter if a mate helps us. But if both mates lose themselves in heat it'll end up being more like breeding than mating. As long as we don't inhale the smell of our mate in heat then we're usually okay about our heats not activating as well. Mates can help each other even if one is not in heat. The heat smell depends on the skeleton but they are often associated with smelling like things like flowers or food. We skeletons just know when we smell the scent that a monster is in heat while others will usually just think of whatever it smells like. The strength of the smell isn't too bad usually unless you're close enough to the one in heat. The distance you must be in order to smell the heat smell depends on how deep in heat the skeleton is and if there is anything between the both of you like a closed door. The smell gets stronger the deeper we are in heat. One nice thing that comes with heat is that we skeletons are very accepting of those in same sex relationships unlike some of the others. After all since we can summon both female and male parts it means that even a male skeleton can breed and get pregnant. So we don't see any problem with same sex couples. It looks more normal to us because gender doesn't matter as much. It's kind of weird sometimes to see when same sex couples get harassed or told that their relationship is wrong. I mean after all gender hardly means a thing to us skeletons. It's mostly just something to say that you're male or female. A label of what our magic prefers to make and how we might grow up to look like and other typical things. Not who with or what our relationship should be like. Girls and guys have slight differences in looks as well but we mostly look the same mostly in like how our faces and bones kind of look like. A skeleton can tell which is female and which is male faster than non-skeletons. The gender label has nothing more to really do. Moving on to babies. Us skeletons often have our pregnancy showing as usually our ecto bodies stay or at least the tummy area but it doesn't always have to be there. It just can be used for extra protection where the one expecting will take a hit before the child does. This is because usually the child is weaker than the one carrying it so if it’s hit it could easily die. You can see the baby as a soul that develops by growing bigger. It is only after it is born does it form its body around its magic. It's an amazing light show as it's so beautiful or so I've been told. Though because our soul is created in the well womb or tummy area since the womb is usually not visible, we don't have to create a womb to get pregnant but it does increase the chance of doing so, from p-penetrative sex without protection we share traits of our parents. Like any other monster. Plus if both us and our mate is in heat then if we aren't careful then there is a chance for pregnancy. As I've said before it'd be more like breeding. Though it's not that bad except that our heats are usually used to breed if there is a plan to try for a kid. It's not uncommon for the dominant skeleton to do something known as knotting the submissive one especially if they are breeding. Though it doesn't have to be during breeding. It ties the two together for a bit in which we can’t pull out because of it, so they will cuddle while it happens, and if it is used for breeding then it'll allow the dominant to have more than one climax. Though if not then it's only one. Dominants can usually decide if they will knot their mate or not. But especially during breeding if they really get into it they can't always decide willingly if they do or not. It's like a claiming mark in some ways as it gives us a mental feeling of having claimed each other as our own. It is also something that can make you feel closer to your mate. Most of us if at least one is in heat will usually like to do a few rounds before thinking of knotting. Since climaxing helps to get rid of the heat but it also depends on how much each can take before getting too tired. We do sleep between each day’s rounds once we are both too tired to continue of course. Though there is something that is kind of a downside as sometimes if we are extremely deep in heat we might not eat as much so we will usually eat a lot of food after our heat is done. Oh and how can I forget about soul sex? Since us skeletons can let our souls show unlike other Monsters that hide their souls within their bodies, we have our ribs as some form of protection, it can be easy to do it. soul sex is different than normal sex since it involves touching and such with each other's souls or just one depending on what they decide. We usually only have soul sex if it's someone we completely trust due to the fact that we could hurt one another if we're not careful. We could even break or destroy the soul if we are really rough with them. Hence why it is done with one you trust to not hurt or kill you. It is seen as an honour if a skeleton willingly lets you play with their soul because it means that they really trust you. You can rub the souls together or do them individually. Whatever you feel is best. You can even move the soul around and though it still connected invisibly we can move it to wherever we want. Both soul sex and regular sex can go together quite well and it's supposedly really good. They can be between our bodies rubbing against each other while having normal sex as well. Though for some it can be a bit much to be doing both as they both are extremely pleasurable. Soul sex can also make a skeleton pregnant but only if the two souls are rubbing against each other. Soul sex isn't any more effective than regular intimacy though. So it can usually be done without too much worry." He shifts in his seat with his face glowing orange in a heavy orange blush from his sex Ed information. 

"This is actually fascinating." Toriel admits with a gentle smile. "So your brother doesn't have a mate?" 

"No. Not that I know of and I know he would have told me if he did have one. I mean we even tell each other if our heat is starting up and if we get together with someone we of course are going to tell each other that as well. So he'll be doing it on his own." Papyrus confirms. "But I have thought about it. I mean when I get my heats I know how bad they can be. So I want to help him get a mate but I'm not sure if he'd be really interested... Or even active enough to do so... But...." He looks down with half open eyes. "When I went for a walk to look I didn't find anyone that might get along with him. Most of our friends are already taken or interested in someone else. It's harder than it looks to find a mate for either of us... It seems like I just cross names off. Plus I'm nervous about truly looking at our friends because what if it ruins the friendship in the end?" He brings a hand up and shifts his scarf a little to cover his mouth, from sight but not against his mouth, a little however he can still be heard just fine. 

"What about you?" Toriel asks seriously.

"I'm still looking too. Though you know I do wonder sometimes about what kind of heat Sans has." He adds as if with an implied hand to chin in thought while his hands are in his lap. "Oh. I didn’t tell you this. Well seeing as how we can form both parts no matter the gender we have one way to tell who would well top and bottom. It's dependant on our heat usually. There is a dominant heat and a submissive heat. This happens mostly after finding a mate as one will have a submissive heat while the other has the dominant heat. Usually our heat is a general heat not classifying as either before having a mate but it is possible for us to have a dominant or submissive heat even without a mate."

"If I may." Toriel speaks up when the other is done.

"Ah yes of course. The great Papyrus will do his best to answer your questions! Fire away!" 

"Well I guess my first question is where did you learn about this?" Toriel questions in interest slightly tilting her head if only for a moment. 

"Oh Sans taught me all about it after my first heat." Papyrus responds with an implied this one is easy. "He answered all of my questions and everything. He explained what I needed to do in my heat while I was still able to process information since I've never done anything lewd like that before my heat came in. We didn't really have a choice but to talk about it once my first heat hit me. As expected I was around the teen years when it happened. It is usually the time that our first heats hit but for some it can start in adulthood." 

"Ah I see." Toriel nods with agreement that it makes sense. "Then here's another question. Since you skeletons are open to same gender relationships would that include between brothers?" 

"Hm. Yeah if it was what the skeletons wanted then we probably would be open to it. At least a little more than the others but definitely open to it." Papyrus responds with a slightly thoughtful tone and gaze. "I mean when we have someone that we desire no matter who it is then our heat will even latch onto this desire. Yearning for whoever it is and making us even imagine the other doing it to us if they aren't there doing it. So it can be very easy if the desired one is there, and if the one in heat is pushed over the edge, for the one in heat to try to mate the other. It can cause some problems if it's not willing but usually even in heat if it's a serious plea to stop we usually can stop. However we can manage to not seek out the one we desire if they aren't close by. Hence why locking ourselves in our rooms during our heats helps a lot with that. The door acts like a barrier to stop us from seeking out the one we desire and that mentality continues the deeper we are in heat. To answer your question though... Especially with our heats I do believe we would be open even to sibling relationships." 

"Yeah. It might take a moment for at least some to accept it but I think that they wouldn't mind it. Just not as much as you guys probably would." Toriel smiles as if glad to hear that response. "Say. Have you ever thought about helping your brother through his heat?" 

Papyrus pauses in shock for a moment then he glances away a dark orange blush dusting his cheeks once again as it had calmed down a little before her question. "Um well..." He fiddles with his hands. "Maybe a little..." 

"I think that it's cute and that you should do it." Toriel encourages meeting Papyrus's eyes when he turns to her. 

"But I don't want to possibly ruin our relationship." Papyrus fiddles with his hands at a quick pace out of nervousness. "I mean he's the only family I've known pretty much my whole life. I don't want to ruin our closeness because it helps to keep me going even on the worst of days. Sans and I need each other and if I ruin our relationship then we won't have that anymore." 

Toriel places a hand on Papyrus's shoulder as an attempt at comfort and assurance. "I think you should really do it." She tells him in which he looks to her in surprise. "Now think about it. Have you ever considered each other as possible mates?" 

Papyrus looks away still blushing a little heavily. "Um yeah maybe a few times."

"All the more motivation." Toriel nods. "Now as you probably already know Sans doesn't want to ruin his relationship with you as well. But if you two are gonna happen then one of you needs to at least try to start it. It's worth a try and that way it won't be eating either of you for the rest of your lives."

Papyrus glances down thoughtfully at this. "Yeah I guess I could." He finally speaks after a moment. "I guess I should soon. He probably will be not really coherent soon if he isn't like that already." 

"I encourage you to." Toriel gets up. "I shall see you next time?" She makes sure that they are good including turning off the oven since she is sure that Papyrus will probably forget in his mission to try to become Sans’s mate. 

"Yeah." Papyrus agrees getting up as well. "I’m sorry about this."

"It's okay. I understand. Good luck." Toriel waves it off then heads off to head home. 

Papyrus waves bye as well then he turns and heads upstairs. He can smell a faint smell of mulberries and it gets stronger as he approaches Sans's room. He stops to stand in front of the others door and pauses. He takes a deep breath then raises a hand to knock but hesitates. He almost pulls away before putting on a strong look. He finally knocks on the door lowering his hand as he waits for an answer. 

"H-Huh?" Is heard from inside. 

"Sans." Papyrus speaks up wanting to get closer to Sans right away.

"Pap. I'm in heat. You have to go away." Sans tries to warn but his tone doesn't sound like it's trying to get Papyrus to leave. "It's not a good idea to be here."

"No. Not this time brother." Papyrus rejects then he glances to the doorknob only to try it finding it unlocked. He opens the door and the heavy smell of mulberries hits him in which he knows that Sans is far along in his heat. 

But luckily he's still at least a little coherent but judging from what Papyrus can smell it's close to him being not coherent. 

Papyrus doesn't bother with the door and just heads over to Sans who looks to him with lust filled eyes. 

"P-Please." Sans begs and Papyrus can't tell if his shorter brother is begging for his help or pleading with him to leave.

Papyrus doesn't believe it really matters as long as Sans doesn't have him stop. He get to the edge of the bed and notices that the bundle of bedding has been pushed up to the wall to give Sans space. He moves down onto his knees on the bed then crawls closer to Sans. "While you're coherent you have to tell me if I do something wrong. If it comes down to it tap me twice for me to stop or you can call out bonetrousle and I'll stop okay?" 

Sans nods and Papyrus can't get enough of his expression. His eyes gazing with longing and lust, that beautiful magically created blue blush spread widely across his face and the way that he's only wearing a grey t-shirt.

It all just turns Papyrus on even more and his pants are quickly becoming uncomfortable. 

However it takes all of Papyrus's willpower to not just have his way with Sans when the other moves his legs further apart than before. Like an invitation. 

Papyrus moves over Sans and now hovers over him with his hands on the mattress on either side of Sans's head. Desperate for physical contact he lowers his hips to grind against Sans's own.

They both moan as their crotches grind together like they are trying to become one. Their cocks that are completely hard at this point are rubbing together so well it's making them feel sensitive. Sans's erection is blue like his magic and Papyrus's is orange but in his pants it's an erection lump that glows orange. 

Papyrus moves a hand to stroke Sans's cheek before delving lower and slipping underneath Sans's shirt. He is quick to remove it and play with Sans's ribs. He light trails the tips of his fingers over each and every rib causing Sans to squirm and moan so hot. He leans down wishing to capture those moans for himself and he places their mouths together in a kiss that Sans happily leans into. 

Sans's arms wrap themselves around Papyrus's neck while they continue their grinding and Papyrus's exploration of Sans's ribs. He bucks against Papyrus getting a delicious moan in return. His hands start to trail downwards while he opens his mouth, more than the very small fraction that he normally does, accepting Paps tongue into his mouth. He plays with the orange tongue with his own blue one and a heated dance of passion seems to begin between the two magical parts. 

There is no need for a fight of dominance as the dominant one has already been decided. They didn't even need to do it themselves.

Sans soon feels Papyrus begin to dry hump against him and it only makes him want him even more. He wants these lustful hazy images of Papyrus thrusting inside of him to come true. He wants Papyrus to take him against this bed, pounding him into the mattress, until both of them are unable to take it anymore. 

Papyrus pulls away after a few moments with both of them panting slightly. He stops his dry humping and pulls back to sit on his knees. 

Both of them feel sensitive and hot from the simple foreplay style contact that they had been doing. 

"Pappy." Sans groans and opens his eyes half way though he hadn't noticed when he had closed them. His eyes change into heart shapes when Papyrus removes his pants. He can't help but stare as Papyrus strips of his battle body; from the main parts to the many pieces underneath that if sown together could make a bodysuit. His magic reacts and his erection vanishes instead forming something much more new to him but he knows this. 

It's a pussy. 

Sans wants to close his eyes for a moment but can't take them off of his Papyrus. His mind only having one trail of thought that is able to make its way through the hazy fog.

Fuck. Mine. Submit. Mate. Breed. 

He knows that it is more typical for such thoughts to appear when a mate is nearby during ones heat but he can't really think right now. 

Papyrus looks down to Sans's pussy and can't help but lick his lips. "Oh dear brother you look so delicious like this." He leans down and licks the pussy. He can taste mulberries and slightly sweet fast with a slight seasoning of salty. 

Sans's body jolts at the sudden rush of power. He moans loudly which only encourages Papyrus into licking the pussy a little more to get more reactions. He arches his back and bucks against Papyrus's mouth.

Papyrus's eyes flicker up to take in that pleasurable and desperate expression on Sans's face. His eyes blink and when he opens them he has gained a glowing orange heart in each eye. He slams his tongue inside causing Sans to arch his back with a cry of pleasure. His eyes remain focused on soaking up Sans's reactions while he pushes his tongue as far in as possible. He doesn't care that his teeth are getting some blue juices on them because Sans is being so hot right now. His tongue darts in and out of Sans's pussy keeping at a steady yet strong pace. He drinks up every moan and cry of pleasure coming from Sans oh so desirable mouth. His mind narrowing to only one string of thoughts as his own lust even takes his mind.

Mate. Claim. Breed. Dominate. 

Papyrus manages to keep himself in check and he takes careful breaths through his nose. He is trying to not inhale the smell because he wants to make sure that he won't hurt Sans. He doesn't want to lose control as uncontrollable can be saved for maybe next time when he's sure that Sans is okay with this. He feels his cheeks heating up causing a magical orange blush to appear the stronger his lust gets and the more he hears Sans's noises. 

Though he doesn’t notice Sans picks up on the slight caramel smell of arousal from Papyrus who is managing to not sink into a triggered heat but letting himself delve into lust.

"Paps!" Sans's voice turns into urgent begging and his slight bucking is getting sloppy. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna- AH!" His eyes snap shut and his body stills with his back arched and his hips slightly raised. 

Papyrus happily licks up all of the blue come and swallows the slightly sweet fluid. He pulls away not caring if his mouth still has some left on it as he licks his teeth in memory of how yummy that was. "It's time to move to the main course don't you think?" He questions in his own lust filled tone as he moves overtop of Sans again. He places a hand on the bed on the right side of Sans's head. He uses the other hand to stroke his cock slightly in which he moans softly because of it. "are you ready?" He questions the smaller panting skeleton who glances to him with half open eyes.

"Yes." Sans's voice is laced with love and passion with just the right amount of desire that causes Papyrus to twitch in his hand.

Papyrus nods at this and he glances down to know what he's doing as he lines himself up. He rubs the head of his cock against Sans's entrance causing them both to moan softly at how good it feels. He finally pushes inside moving his hand to rest on Sans's left hip. He even enjoys the wet sound that rings gently through the air as he enters his new lover. He slightly closes his eyes groaning in pleasure as the warm passage tightens even tighter just right around his cock. 

Sans's loud moan has made Papyrus stop half way in because he heard some pain mixed in there as well.

"Sans?" Papyrus questions watching his brother in concern. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah." Sans manages to slightly pant out. "You're just... So big Papyrus. So big and hard for me." 

"Mmm." Papyrus smiles and closes his eyes for a moment at this. "Yeah? Well I still have more to give dear brother." He opens his eyes that like Sans's own still has the hearts in them. He waits as he is for now waiting for Sans to give him the go ahead. "He's worried he might hurt Sans if he moves before he's ready.

It only takes a few seconds before Sans is nodding. "Please Pappy. Give me more. I can take it." 

"Alright Sans." Papyrus agrees and continues his thrusting into Sans who moans loudly the whole time. His pelvis bones clank against Sans's own once he's fully inside. He looks over Sans's expression seeing mostly pleasure which helps him to feel a little more relaxed about this. He can't help but still a moments glance to where he can see him being inside of Sans in which there is something blue around his cock. He figures that is must just be the passage inside that takes his cock so nicely. 

Sans's mouth is open with his tongue hanging out and Papyrus can't help but find it cute yet sexy. "Oh Pappy. Take me. Please." He begs with a genuine plead in his tone. 

"Of course Sans." Papyrus pulls back his hips until he's almost completely pulled out then he thrusts back inside. 

Sans's body is fitting perfectly with Papyrus's own and he lets out slightly loud moans while Papyrus continues easy thrusting. 

Papyrus's thrust are easy yet very pleasurable. He currently awaits for Sans to no longer sound in pain before he begins to pick up the pace. He finally hears it in a moan of his name that only holds pleasure. He takes that as his cue and he picks up the pace moving rougher and stronger. 

Sans's moans become louder and sometimes he'll squirm even just a little with the thrusts. "Oh! Ah! Papyrus! Mm. No." His hips moving to meet each and every thrust making the experience all the more pleasurable. "I'm so close! Papyrus! Gonna cum again!" He moans out loudly and his eyes fall shut for now as he enjoys this. 

The feeling of Papyrus sliding in and out of him, the way his hand caresses his hip and how hot he is when he takes control.

Sans doesn't currently have the proper ability to really think on it too much but he just enjoys this moment. "Ah! So rough! It feels soo good Paps!"

Papyrus leans down and taps his teeth against Sans's cheek in a quick kiss. "I'm glad to hear it's good for you too dear brother." His pace building towards being and as rough as he can be. He doesn't go to it right away just in case Sans can't take it. "You feel so good around me Sans." He slightly pants into Sans's nonexistent ear. "I want to be like this for so long. You with those pretty legs spread so wide and open for me." He trails his fingers along Sans's inner left thigh and he almost chuckles at Sans leaning into the touch. "The way you moan and cry out, so hot." His eyes flicked to try to see Sans's face without having to move his head. "The way your body is just so spread open and inviting. So hot and sexy." He gently licks the closest part of Sans's skull just as he speaks the last sentence making sure that he is understood.

Sans's face has turned rather blue as he becomes flustered from Papyrus's compliments. "Thanks bro. I love you." 

"I love you too." Papyrus responds and he switches the angle slightly before thrusting back in. He blinks when Sans lets out a shout of pleasure. 

"Oh fuck!" Sans swears and Papyrus is too lost in lust to scold him for such language. "There! Hit there again!" His head slightly tilted back from the pleasure. 

"Here?" Papyrus does another strong and rough thrust right where that spot is getting more loud moans and shouts of pure pleasure from Sans. 

"Yeah. Just like that! Yes!" Sans tilts his head down just enjoying Papyrus's constant hits right where his good spot is.

"Oh Sans." Papyrus moans happily before his eyes close as he groans loudly. "I'm so close. I'm close Sans." 

"Me too." Sans's own eyes almost close but he stops them. "Cum. Cum inside me Pappy. I want all of your cum."

"Mm. You know just what to say dear brother." Papyrus hums in approval with a hint of pleasurable groaning thrown into the mix. He raises himself wanting to have a good view of Sans's face for when he comes. He's been dreaming about this for far too long to miss it. "I'm about to cum Sans." He tells him once he is able to see his face properly. 

Sans keeps trying to sloppily meet Papyrus's own thrusts. "M-Me too Paps." He moans out managing to not miss a beat with the same being said for Papyrus. "Do it. Cum. Fill me up and claim me as yours and yours alone." 

"Oh baby! Yeah!" Papyrus slams in one final time going in as deep as possible while is back arches and his head slightly tilts up as he cums. "SANS!!!" He cries out in pleasure as his warm orange cum filling up the passage. 

Sans bucks against Papyrus a final time before he too calls out in pure pleasure bliss. "PAPYRUS!!" His own cum mixing with Papyrus's and creating an orange blue colour but neither really pay attention to that. 

Papyrus had slightly collapsed onto Sans after taking in that blissful climaxing expression.

They lay there for a few moments trying to catch their breaths.

Papyrus finally raises himself to look into Sans's eyes as their eyes begin to slowly fade to being back to normal. "I love you Sans. So much." 

"I love you a lot too Papyrus." Sans repeats as they catch their breaths. "But I think I'm gonna need a few more rounds at least." 

"Nyeh heh heh heh." Papyrus grins and slightly grinds against Sans pulling a groan from him as he is still inside of Sans. "I'm all ready my dearest brother. We can get this started then."

Sans smiles and he steals a quick kiss before leaning away. "Sounds good to me." He slightly cuts off a breath but ends up moaning as Papyrus suddenly begins moving again. 

Both knowing that tonight will be rather busy for them but neither of them are complaining one bit. 

The end.


End file.
